Cratera
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Acreditar em sua própria mentira é o primeiro passo para o estabelecimento de uma nova verdade. *Projeto Broken Everywhere*


**Fic escrita para o Prjeto Broken Everywhere e para o I Challenge de Metáforas (PRATA), ambos do 6v.**

**Autora:** Bela  
**Título:** Cratera  
**Gênero:** Pensamentos aleatórios?  
**Lugar:** USA - Crater Lake  
**Observações Importantes:** O Crater Lake é um lago (não diga!) localizado no sul do estado de Oregon, que se formou a partir da cratera de um vulcão. Considero como um dos lugares mais bonitos que já fui, e é simplesmente indescritível, apesar de eu ter tentado mesmo nessa fic. Por isso, para quem quiser ter uma ideia mais clara, coloquei links para imagens no final da fic.

**Disclaimer:** Eu escrevo em português, a JK não. Eu tenho 15 anos, a JK não. Eu acredito em DG, a JK não. Eu sou uma garota tosca com sonhos infantis, a JK já passou dessa fase. ;)

* * *

_"Acreditar em sua própria mentira é o primeiro passo para o estabelecimento de uma nova verdade." (Drummond)_

**CRATERA**

Draco estava sentado numa pedra, observando sozinho o lago à sua frente. Admirava o lugar mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, não por sua beleza, mas pela maneira como se formou. Sempre se perguntava como uma simples cratera de vulcão, como qualquer outra, conseguira transformar-se no lago esplêndido que agora era. Em volta do loiro, várias famílias de turistas clicavam alucinadas os botões das máquinas fotográficas, tentando capturar o local de todos os ângulos. Ele ponderou se algum deles teve o trabalho de pesquisar sobre sua origem.

Os olhos cinzentos e calculistas desviaram-se do lago para as pessoas que o cercavam. Eram de todas as nacionalidades, de todos os tipos, mas uma coisa tinham em comum: a expressão de euforia nos rostos sem atrativos. Uma expressão que Draco, em si, não tinha. Não tinha porque não havia motivos para ter, e nem desejava, tão cedo. Não se deixava ficar excitado por uma simples paisagem, porque a conhecia tão ao fundo que sua própria melancolia refletia no local.

Um outro elemento, no entanto, despertou sua atenção. Um detalhe que, naquele momento, era essencial para que ele compusesse o quadro de sua situação. Esse detalhe passaria despercebido se não fosse pela vivacidade dos cabelos incrivelmente vermelhos que caíam pelas costas, parcialmente cobertos pela touca de lã cinza. O loiro fez um exame atento na pele salpicada de sardas, no momento ainda mais branca do que o normal por conta da temperatura. Ele observou o corpo esguio e gracioso, a risada genuína nos lábios avermelhados e o brilho de felicidade nos olhos castanhos. Ginevra não havia mudado nem um pouquinho. Nem mesmo o rosto delicado estava marcado por rugas ou outro sinal da idade. Ela parecia intocada pelos lábios sedentos do tempo.

Atencioso, Draco não havia esquecido de olhar o que a cercava, mas a família não realmente o interessava. Não queria ver Potter abraçando a ruiva, ou os olhares compreensivos que trocavam. Tampouco queria ver as crianças animadas que corriam incontidas em volta dos pais, atirando o número máximo de bolinhas de neve que podiam. Aquela cena não existia para Draco. Existia apenas a ruiva, e só ela interessava. Quase não pôde conter o sorriso ao observá-la franzir a testa, sentindo que algo estava errado. E definitivamente foi difícil manter a expressão fria e inexpressiva quando os olhos castanhos rodaram até ele, encontrando o cinza profundo e sem vida com um tom de pura surpresa.

Draco percebeu que Potter havia notado o sumiço do sorriso da esposa, e virou-se também para ele. Não que fosse importante para o loiro que Potter houvesse lhe lançado um olhar atento de ódio e desprezo, mas não pôde desperdiçar uma oportunidade de retribuir. Deixou, dessa vez, que um sorriso mínimo de malícia tocasse seus lábios, principalmente quando viu Ginevra segurar o braço do marido e murmurar alguma coisa. O rosto de Potter mostrava a insegurança sobre o que ela dissera. Draco, porém, sabia que o moreno confiava na esposa acima de qualquer outra coisa.

Não pestanejou nem se moveu quando os passos da ruiva marcaram na neve, à medida que se aproximava dele. Não tremeu sob o olhar decidido marcado por uma emoção indefinida nos olhos castanhos e quentes, porque entendia que sua própria expressão não estava diferente daquilo. Não tinha medo dela, assim como ela não tinha medo dele. Tinham um pacto mudo de que deveriam enterrar seus passados e esquecê-los sem temer o que viria pela frente. Ambos concordavam – embora nunca tivessem dito em voz alta – que o que foi enterrado devia permanecer enterrado. E, isso, por si só, deveria bastar. Mas não para ela. Ginevra era insaciável. Mesmo depois de quase catorze anos de separação por desejo mútuo, ela insistia em andar em sua direção num lugar público, sob a vista do marido, como se estivessem sozinhos em mais um final de semana ensolarado em Hogwarts.

Ela parou alguns passos de distância de Draco, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Por alguns momentos, apenas observaram-se, notando as mudanças no corpo um do outro e suas respectivas situações. Ele não pôde deixar de notar que ela mordia o lábio inferior constantemente, hesitando e ponderando sobre se realmente deveria estar ali. Ah, ela sabia, assim como ele, que aquele encontro não deveria estar acontecendo. Ia contra o que haviam planejado, silenciosamente, quando decidiram que não deveriam ficar juntos.

Enfim, ela pareceu achar que algo podia ser dito, porque entreabriu os lábios rachados e irritados pelo frio, apenas para fechá-los novamente com um suspiro cansado. Draco riu um riso seco e irônico.

-Sabe. - Falou, desviando o olhar dela e dirigindo-o para o lago. – Acreditar em sua própria mentira é o primeiro passo para o estabelecimento de uma nova verdade.

Ele dera-se conta disso algum tempo atrás, quando finalmente aceitou que não esqueceria Ginevra. No início, lutou para apagar o fogo de sua paixão com a água das lágrimas que nunca derramaria, apenas para descobrir que essa água era muito mais útil cobrindo o buraco formado em seu peito. Como o lago à sua frente, ele aprendera a construir algo novo a partir de algo destruído. Encheu sua própria cratera de água, que não era tão pura quanto a chuva e a neve do Crater Lake, mas era o suficiente para saciá-lo. Astoria, emprego, casa, família, compromissos, projetos... Tudo isso foi a água que usou para preencher o espaço que Ginevra deixara, e estava satisfeito assim. Estava em paz, finalmente, e um lago parecia bem mais inocente e pacífico do que um vulcão que poderia explodir a qualquer minuto.

Virou as orbes cinzentas para analisar novamente o corpo da mulher. Ela lutava para conter a expressão que queria aparecer em seu rosto: arrependimento. Ele sabia disso, porque tentava conter a si próprio. Não queria fraquejar. Não na frente dela, depois de todos aqueles anos. Mais uma vez, Ginevra mordeu o lábio inferior, mas tomou coragem para dizer as próximas palavras numa voz fria, seca e quebrada, tão atípica dela.

-Você está querendo dizer que minha vida é uma mentira, apenas porque não está nela.

Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Ela sabia que Draco pensava assim – conhecia-o melhor do que ninguém. O loiro não assentiu, deixou apenas que um sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios finos e brancos. Um sorriso doentio, sádico até, sem nenhum toque de emoção.

-Sabe que é verdade, Ginevra. – Ele olhou para a família dela. Potter, observando os dois de longe, com um olhar desconfiado, pronto para interferir. As crianças brincando alegres, sem nem ao menos perceberem que a mãe conversava com um estranho. Era tão normal, tão feliz. Era o que ela merecia, mesmo que Draco não aceitasse. – Sabe que não é isso que queria, desde o início.

-Está errado. – Seus olhos castanhos pareciam esfriar a cada segundo. – Eu sempre quis isso, Draco. Uma família, um lar. E é por esse mesmo motivo que nunca daria certo entre a gente. Você não seria o pai que desejo para meus filhos. O pai que Harry é.

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não é isso, Ginevra. – Fixou o cinza cortante nela. – Você o escolheu porque queria o herói. Sempre quis. Eu não era bom o bastante para você. – Ela não respondeu, praticamente confirmando o que Draco dissera. Ao invés disso, dirigiu o próprio olhar para o lago. Era uma paisagem triste, apesar de bonita. A água refletia as margens que cercavam-no, e a neve cobria os arredores, dando uma aparência ainda mais melancólica ao local. Draco seguiu o olhar dela, imaginando o que a ruiva estaria pensando. – Sempre venho aqui, quando preciso pensar em você.

A ruiva virou-se para ele, surpresa.

-Por quê?

Draco deu de ombros.

-Assim como você, também tentei cobrir o que restou de nós com água. – Suspirou, traçando com cuidado suas próximas palavras para que fizessem o sentido ideal. – Descobri que a água pode apacificar as coisas, mas nunca vão substiuir a cratera. A cratera é eterna.

Ginevra trocou o peso de uma perna para outra, afundando um pouco mais na neve. Seu desconforto era aparente, mas não estava pronta para deixá-lo. Precisava ouvir mais da voz grave e sem emoção.

-Isso me faz pensar... – A ruiva ponderou, observando como o reflexo na água era uma cópia perfeita de sua imagem original, já que a superfície do líquido não se mexia, criando um espelho intocável. – Que a cratera nunca deveria ter sido coberta pela água.

-Mas ela foi.

Draco arriscou olhar a ruiva pelo canto do olho, mas decidiu que valia mais a pena observar o lago. Ginevra deixou um riso seco escapar por entre os lábios antes de repetir:

-Mas ela foi.

* * *

**Links para imagens:**

oregonblogging(PONTO)com/wp-content/uploads/2008/11/crater-lake(PONTO)jpg

farm6(PONTO)static(PONTO)flickr(PONTO)com/5015/5529534023_c58d862e6b_b(PONTO)jpg


End file.
